


Home

by gyuwons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barista Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, just meanie soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuwons/pseuds/gyuwons
Summary: And Mingyu adored all of that, from the older's flaws to his most perfect feature, he loved all of it. He loved Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minwon/Meanie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt has been on my notes for so long now and so i decided to write it, don't expect too much but enjoy reading anyways!!

the cold breeze of the northern air slips through the jacket despite it's thickness, the boy crosses his arms, reaching for his elbows before scratching back and forth to create heat, he stops and tightens his hold on his elbows as if trying to grasp all the warmth he could gather while walking in the busy streets of seoul.

he pushed the door of the cafe, swaying along with the chime,creating a clanging sound which resonated through the cafe that alarmed the baristas that a new customer came. He was welcomed by the smell of coffee,vanilla,and cinnamon lingering around the cafe, the smell brought him warmth, it brought him back to his home.

He ordered his usual before sitting at the very back,near one of the glass windows. He sat there clasping his hands together not long after his coffee was served by a rather jolly looking barista who offered him a smile and a "enjoy your coffee" before leaving,serving other customers.

He reached out to hold the cup with both of his hands to feel the relaxing warmth of the coffee before sipping a bit,smelling the strong but calming aroma of the coffee,before placing it the the oak table in front of him.

Going on this café after work,five days a week has been always on his routine ever since the jolly looking barista became his boyfriend.

Jeon Wonwoo.

It took a long time for Wonwoo to warm up to him,annoying wonwoo almost everyday and everytime he got a chance is definitley worth it,mingyu thinks.

The barista had always been bubbly around the customers but after his shift ends,you'll see a whole new Wonwoo.

The kind of Wonwoo that would just look at you blankly with his cat eyes, the Wonwoo with his cute nose scrunch when he is laughing at something silly, the Wonwoo that loves his space and would definitely ignore the shit out of you when he is reading and playing his video games.

Just him, just Jeon Wonwoo.

And Mingyu adored all of that,from the older's flaws to his most perfect feature, he loved all of it.

He glanced at his boyfriend, who's still working very hard, serving coffee to the worn out customers, showing the sweetest smile he could offer to the tired people occupying the coffee shop

Not long after the people in the café slowly lessened, the atmosphere is much more calmer now, his boyfriend and the other baristas, junhui and jeonghan,started cleaning a little too fast, all eager to go home.

A little more later and everyone was ready to go. Junhui and Jeonghan teased the couple before bidding their goodbyes and running off to the glass door like kids,leaving first.

Wonwoo removed his apron,folding the garment neatly before placing it on his locker. He wore his sling bag before walking out of the staff room, closing the door making sure it is locked.

"Are you done?" Mingyu smiled warmly at the older, standing up, he opened his arms wide inviting the older on his long awaited hug.

Wonwoo ran towards the younger, hugging him tightly and burying his face on the younger's chest, he answered with yes which vibrated through Mingyu's chest.

He lifted the older's head before kissing him sweetly.

"Let's go?" He asked while fixing Wonwoo's hair, the older looking up at him, Mingyu can't believe that the older has to look up to him when Wonwoo is just as tall as he is.

he loved it though,their height difference.

Wonwoo nodded before retracting from his hug and instead, tugging at the younger's hand, dragging him to the door.

They made sure everything is locked before leaving the café and walking hand-in-hand.

"i haven't eaten though,can we order something?" Wonwoo asked in his soft voice which melted Mingyu.

"Of course." Mingyu nodded while chuckling, fondness on the older showing.

They got home on their shared apartment that Mingyu insisted on buying so that he could see Wonwoo everyday and that they could have their privacy.

both immediately removing their coats,bags and shoes and as usual,Wonwoo just left his belongings scattered on the place unlike Mingyu who placed his belongings on their proper places.

It is their difference that Mingyu adores. It's like they are two different puzzle pieces but somehow they fit,perfectly even.

Mingyu would love to cook for Wonwoo but he is too tired to do so,and so he ordered two boxes of pizza for the both them,while the older is in the shower. Mingyu could hear the older humming to whatever song he has been listening to a lot.

They are now both seated on the sofa, eating pizza while watching another episode of friends, but Mingyu can't seem to focus on the tv when Wonwoo is laughing a little to cutely beside him,his adorable nose scrunch showing too.

Mingyu can't help but smile fondly.

This is how their fridays usually go, just lounging around, cuddling, eating fastfood and staying up until midnight since the next days are their day off.  
  


"Mingyu." Wonwoo called. They are now lying on their bed, looking at the ceiling that is decorated by glow in the dark stars that they put on the day they moved here.

"Yes?" he asked, tightening his hold on the older's hand.

"I love you and thank you for waiting again today, you shouldn't have." the older said before yawning and turning to his side to look at Mingyu, fondness and love could be seen, his eyes fluttering from tiredness too.

"I love you too and even if you say that, i'll still do it anyways. good night." Mingyu pulled Wonwoo close to him, kissing the older's forehead and lips before letting Wonwoo nuzzle his chest,the older replying a soft "night".

And so they both fell asleep with content and joy in their hearts, knowing that at the end of everyday, they will be in each other's arms, on their home.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts on this one anyways,thank you for reading!!


End file.
